The Scent of Blood
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: Maka is 6 souls away from turning Soul into a Death Scythe. However, something happens that could ruin their partnership forever. Words fly, tears are shed, and love blooms. All the while, an old evil grows stronger, preparing for revenge. Soul and Maka will need the help of their friends more than ever to survive the battle and repair their broken souls. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**(My 30th story!)**

**Hiya everyone~**

**Here's my first on-going Soul Eater fanfic! I'm really excited! (But I'm also sad because the 12 in my cover image got cut off. And I spent a half hour on that cover! DX)**

**The timeframe is 1 month after episode 51. I've only seen the anime if you're wondering (I've read like six chapters of the manga).**

**Ships: Soma (Soul/Maka), TsuStar (Tsubaki/Black*Star), and I'm still deciding whether or not to do Kid/Crona. Please vote on my poll about that :)**

**Enjoy and please review~!**

**Soul: Ever doesn't own Soul Eater. She only owns the plot.**

* * *

><p>~The Scent of Blood~<p>

-A Soul Eater Fanfic-

*Chapter One: Announcement*

* * *

><p>Soul "Eater" Evans was not normally a patient guy. Of course, there are some cases that require him to be.<p>

And this is one of them.

"Maka, we're going to be late!" the weapon complains, leaning up against the wall. He hears Maka huff from behind the bathroom door.

"Since when have you cared about being late?" she asks curiously.

"Believe it or not, being late is so uncool," Soul groans, blowing upward at his white bangs. "Besides, I promised Black*Star that I'd help him find a mission big enough for '_a big star'_." Maka sighs.

"He still hasn't learned, has he?"

"I doubt he ever will," replies Soul, rolling his blood red eyes.

"Okay," the bathroom door opens, "I'm ready."

Maka steps out of the bathroom, dressed in her usual white shirt, yellow vest, green tie, and red plaid skirt. Her hair was in it's two signature pigtails. Soul swallows almost nervously. There was something different about her, but he couldn't place it.

"You okay, Soul?" Maka asks, her smile fading into a look of concern.

"What did you do?" Soul asks, concealing his awestruck look. "You look...different."

"MAKA-**CHOP**!"

"Owww..." Soul rubs the book-shaped dent in his head. "What the hell, Maka?"

"To answer your question, I'm wearing lipstick," his meister says. Soul hides his surprise behind a teasing smirk.

"Really? Why? You got a _boyfriend_ or something?"

"No!" Maka turns bright red. "Look, Soul, we've almost collected all of the souls we need, and people keep saying that I'm not mature enough! I'm trying to prove them wrong!"

"That's stupid," Soul laughs. "Don't listen to what they say, Maka. You're cool the way you are." Soul's smirk widens. For some reason, Maka doesn't become suspicious about this action. "Except for your tiny-tits."

"**MAKA-CHOP**!"

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET THOSE BOOKS FROM?!" shouts Soul.

Maka just shrugs and drags Soul out the door.

* * *

><p>The hallways of the DWMA were always noisy, filled with weapons and meisters chit-chatting about the number of souls they've collected or discussing recent missions. It was a normally peaceful noise, full of friendship and productivity. Today, however, the natural atmosphere was shattered by a screaming rant coming from the biggest showboat in the whole DWMA.<p>

"I AM THE BIG STAR! I WILL GET THE GREATEST MISSION SO I CAN SURPASS GOD!"

Tsubaki sweatdrops at her partner's antics. "Black*Star, wasn't Soul going to help you pick a mission?"

The blue-haired assassin grins. "Yeah, but he must've been so overwhelmed by how big of a star I'm becoming that he chickened out! Hahaha!"

"This board needs to b fixed right now!" comes a cry from by the mission board. "There is one more mission paper on the right than there is on the left! It's...it's disgusting! What was my father thinking?"

"KIDD!" screams Black*Star, rushing over to the reaper. Instantly people clear a path for him, not wanting to get punched in the face by the self-acclaimed "Big Star".

"This is disgusting!" Kidd exclaims, pointing the board out to Black*Star. "Look at this!"

"DID SOMEONE ALREADY TAKE THE MISSION MEANT FOR ME?" Black*Star yells, grabbing a random paper marked "Complete". "I'LL KILL THEM! THEY'LL SEE WHAT THEY'VE DONE WRONG WHEN I KICK THEIR ASSES!"

Meanwhile, Kidd is ready to claw his eyes out. The paper Black*Star took was on the left side of the board, making the board even more asymmetrical.

"How could you?" wails Kidd. Liz sighs and looks at Patty.

"Here we go again."

"HAHAHAHA!" laughs Patty.

At that moment, Soul and Maka arrive.

"What'd we miss?" Soul asks, sounding very laid-back.

"The usual," Liz sighs.

"Wouldn't be the same without it," Soul replies.

"Hey, where's Crona?" Maka asks, looking around.

"Dunno. Maybe he got scared of his own shadow or something," Soul remarks.

"Soul!" cries Maka in disbelief. "Fist of all, Crona's a girl!"

"Good..." mutters Soul. Liz hears him and raises an eyebrow.

"Second of all," Maka continues, "Crona's been through a lot! Don't tease her! I mean, she's been dealing with the Black Blood her whole life!"

"That's true," Soul sighs. "I hope she didn't have to deal with that creepy little demon-ogre thing."

"Huh?!" gasps Liz, looking frightened.

"I'll tell you later," Maka says.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Kidd screams, pointing at Black*Star. "You've ruined the already terrible symmetry!"

"IT WAS YOU!" Black*Star yells, pointing back at Kidd. "YOU'VE TAKEN MY GRAND MISSION!"

"Guys, stop!" Tsubaki gets between them, trying to prevent a fight.

"You don't need to worry about me, Tsubaki!" Black*Star grins. "I'm a big star!" With that, he steps in front of Tsubaki, preparing to attack Kidd. With a battle cry, the two spring at each other, fists raised.

"S-Stop..." stammers a meek voice from near Soul. The red-eyed scythe looks over right into the eyes of Crona.

"Hey, Maka." Soul nudges his meister. "Crona's here."

"STOP!" Maka shouts at Black*Star and Kidd, and Soul wasn't sure if she heard him or not.

"KIDD!" Liz grabs the reaper by the arms and drags him away from Black*Star.

"But the symmetry!" Kidd cries. Soul walks up to the board and rips down two more papers.

"Better?" he grunts. Kidd relaxes.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"Everyone," Maka suddenly cuts in, looking at her friends. "I...I have a little announcement to make."

"Your hair is perfectly symmetrical?"

"I'm going to SURPASS GOD?!"

"GIRAFFE, GIRAFFE!"

Maka sighs, then regains her calm attitude. "As you all know, Soul's only 6 souls away from becoming a Death Scythe."

"Good work," praises Kidd.

"YEAH, BUT I'LL MAKE TSUBAKI A DEATH SCYTHE BEFORE YOU!"

"How many souls have you collected, Black*Star?" asks Liz.

"Seven..." sighs Tsubaki.

"PLEASE MAKE IT EIGHT!" Kidd wails.

"SHUT UP!" Liz shouts.

"Hahaha sis is mad! Hahaha sis is mad~!"

"Shouldn't we let Maka finish?" Tsubaki says calmly. The group falls silent.

"Thanks, Tsubaki," Maka replies softly. "So...my mom sent me a letter. And she said...well...that I will go to New York to live with her once Soul becomes a Death Scythe."

"WHAT?!" Soul explodes.

"Wait, Maka didn't tell you?" gasps Liz, looking shocked.

"I guess she thought it wasn't important enough to tell her own partner!" Soul shouts angrily.

"Soul, I'm sorry!" Maka cries. "I only just found out last night and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you didn't want to bother me," Soul says flatly. "Great. Good. Better hurry up and go collect those souls so you can finally go live with your dear mother! Looks like you finally get what you've wanted your whole damn life! See you later, **partner**." And with that, Soul storms off. Everyone looks after him in an awkward silence.

"Maka, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Tsubaki says gently, placing a gentle hand on Maka's shoulder.

"No," whispers Maka, a tear falling down her cheek, "he meant it." She then rushes off down the hall, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Poor Maka," Kidd sighs.

"Hahaha Soul got all mad~"

"Not the time, Patty," Liz gently scolds her sister. A terrible silence falls over the group. However, this quiet is shattered very quickly.

"DAMMIT SOUL!" screeches Black*Star. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME PICK A MISSION!"

Everyone sweatdrops.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yes, I have a headcanon that Maka's mom lives in New York.)<strong>

**Please review! However, I don't want anyone mentioning Crona's gender in the reviews. I don't want to start up the argument. I know Crona has no gender, I just made her a girl in this fanfic.**

**Maka: But still review! Or I'll take your soul!**

**Soul: Um, Maka, I don't think Kishins would be reading this...**

**Black*Star: HAHAHA YEAH THEY'D BE TOO SCARED OF WHAT A BIG STAR I- UMPH!**

**Kidd: *hand over Black*Star's mouth* Yes, we get it. Please, let Ever get 8 reviews...**

**Liz: *facepalm***

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey, how's it going~?**

**Soul: You sound like Lord Death.**

**Me: That was the point, silly. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! Poor Kidd, there was exactly 7 reviews on this first chapter...**

**Kidd: WHY NOT ONE MORE!?**

**Me: Haha, well, maybe someday we'll get to 88! XD Although probably not.**

**Kidd: :(**

**Me: ENJOY!**

**Maka: Ever doesn't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>~The Scent of Blood~<p>

-A Soul Eater Fanfic-

*Chapter Two: Emotion*

* * *

><p>"Okay, so today in class we'll be...dissecting!"<p>

Groans flood through the class at Professor's announcement.

"Again?"

"As long as it isn't frogs like last week."

"Yeah, that was gross."

Seated in the middle rows of the class, Soul has his head on the table in front of him, ignoring the murmurs around him.

"Hey, Soul, you okay?" Soul lifts his head up and looks over at his classmate, Kilik.

"Not really... Damn, this is so uncool." He fiddles with the neck of his yellow-black jacket. Since the defeat of the Kishin, Soul decided that it was the time to go back to his old outfit. He'd had the jacket since he and Maka first teamed up three years ago.

As Stein blabbed on about the upcoming dissection, Black*Star carves his name into the table with his pencil. Tsubaki leans over to see what's he's doing, and shakes her head.

"Black*Star, that's vandalism!" she whispers.

"Not if it's done by me!" Black*Star brags in a surprisingly soft voice. "This will claim this seat mine, and no one will want to sit here because they'll be too afraid to face the power of the meister that will surpass god!" He then turns to look at Tsubaki. "Except for you, Tsubaki, you can sit here. You're almost half as cool as me!"

Tsubaki giggles and blushes. Coming from Black*Star that's a big compliment.

"Now," Stein says from the front of the class, "to take roll."

From in his seat, Soul sighs, slumping down back onto the table. Professor Stein starts going through the list, name after name after name. Suddenly, a certain name rings in Soul's ears.

"Maka Albarn?" Stein says. "Maka? Is Maka here?" Stein frowns. "Soul?"

"Here," Soul grumbles, not realizing that it wasn't his turn to be called on.

"Where's Maka?" Stein asks.

"Why the hell should I know?" snaps Soul furiously.

"You _are_ her weapon," Ox points out coolly from his seat.

"Shut up, Ox, this isn't your problem!" Soul roars.

"I'll make it my problem!" Ox yells. It's obvious that Ox is very jealous that Soul is so close to becoming a Death Scythe.

"Okay then!" Soul shouts, standing up on the table and making a fist. Gasps escape his fellow classmates mouths.

"Did he just...?" whispers a meister.

"Are they going to fight?" a weapon asks his friend.

"Oh no!" cries Tsubaki.

"Go get 'em, Soul," Black*Star grins.

"Oh dear..." Kidd mutters. Patty laughs loudly, and Liz silences her.

To everyone's surprise, Stein did not try to stop the fight.

Soul leaps down from the table he's on, his arm transforming into a scythe blade as he springs at Ox. Ox puts on his 'serious face', and holds out his hand as Harvar transforms into an electric spear.

Soul's scythe-arm collides with Harvar, and the two press against each other with all the strength they can muster. Sweat drips down Soul's face- he hasn't fought directly with his arm in a long time. Soul takes the offensive again, swinging furiously at Ox. Ox is barely able to stop each of Soul's angry swoops.

The rest of the class watches in bated breath. But Tsubaki has one thought on her mind, 'W_here is Maka?'_

* * *

><p>Maka leans up against the bathroom wall, shaking as she tries to hold back tears. This whole mess didn't make sense to her. How come Soul's words hurt so much? He's said things like that all the time in the past: so how come this effected her the way it did? It had to be the emotion behind the words...the harsh, bitter, passionate emotion.<p>

Maka sucks in a shaky breath and walks over to the sink. As she splashes her face with cool water, she takes slow, steady breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

"Maka?" an uncertain voice says. The scythe meister slowly turns to face her classmate.

"Hi, Kim."

"Um..." Kim shifts, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Class started five minutes ago-"

"Five minutes?!" gasps Maka. "I'm... I'M LATE!"

"I thought that you might want to know that Professor Stein was asking Soul if he knew where you were, and then Soul got all weird, and now he's fighting with Ox!"

Maka bangs her forehead against the sink's rim. "Soul...really?"

"Are you okay?" Kim asks suddenly. "You look like you've been...crying."

"It doesn't matter now..." Maka wipes her eyes on her sleeves furiously. "I have a fight to stop."

* * *

><p>The class watches in horror as Soul and Ox's fight begins to get more and more violent. Ox has a black eye, and Soul's arm has a huge bloody gash in it.<p>

"It's no fair that you're almost a Death Scythe!" Ox shouts, smashing Harvar into Soul's scythe-arm. "I've been here longer than you and I'm more powerful!"

"Since when?" Soul retorts, pushing Ox slightly backwards. "Without Harvar you'd be useless! I can even fight without a meister! That's more than Harvar can say!"

"How dare you insult my weapon!" Ox screeches, attacking with more force. "You're a freak, _Evans_!"

Whispers and gasps flooded the classroom. Nobody **ever**called Soul by his real last name unless they were asking for a scythe blade to the face.

"Go to hell, Ox!" screams Soul, slamming his scythe-arm into Ox as hard as he can. Ox falls to his back, sweat pooling up on his forehead. Harvar drops from Ox's hand at this harsh impact, leaving Ox defenseless. His eyes widen at the sight of Soul's scythe-arm coming closer and closer to his throat. Soul's red eyes have a ferocity to them that Ox has never seen before. The weapon looks Ox straight in the eyes. He opens his mouth, about to say something-

"SOUL!" Maka rushes into the room, panting. "Stop! Stop fighting!"

Soul adjusts his headband, his scythe-arm already transformed back to normal. "Jeez, Maka, I was just about to tell him that the fight was over and not to mess with me again."

"Maka," Stein sighs from the front of the room. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Maka hangs her head. "It won't happen again."

"Good. Now, the four of you need to sit down so can begin the dissection." Maka hides her disbelief and takes her seat next to Soul.

"Where the hell were you?" Soul whispers, sounding a bit angry.

"None of your business," Maka snaps, pulling out a book and beginning reading. The scythe sighs.

_'This is going to be a long day,'_ he thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Crappy ending! *headwall* <strong>

**So sorry if Ox was OOC. I didn't know who else to get mad at Soul...there aren't many other classmates they mention by name expect Kim, Kilik, and the Pots of Thunder & Fire (I don't know they're names).**

**I also apologize if it's a bit slow right now. I'm still building up to the interesting stuff. There will be a TON more fighting and stuff later on :)**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back! :D**

**So...the poll results...a 3-3 tie... So this means I'm going with my gut... We'll compromise. Kidd x Crona will only be implied/mentioned in this story. If you ship them, cool, take these scenes and change the meaning ever-so-slightly. If you don't, that's fine, they won't be kissing or even really hugging.**

**Besides that little announcement...yeah. Enjoy.**

**Kidd: Soul Eater isn't Ever's. Also, 8th reviewer _eletricblue1214_...you are amazing. You are my favorite.**

**Liz: KIDD! Don't pick favorites! That's rude!**

**Black*Star: PERSONALLY, I LIKE GUEST REVIEWERS BECAUSE THEY THINK I'M SUCH A BIG STAR AND THEY'RE TOO INTIMIDATED TO SAY THEIR NAME! HAHAHAHAHA-!**

**Liz: Yes, that's completely it...**

**Me: Have I not gone over the rule where you can't talk after the disclaimer?**

**Liz, Black*Star, and Kidd: No.**

**Me: Huh. Bummer. I STILL KILL YOU!**

**Kidd: AHHH NO!**

**Black*Star: YOU DARE CHALLENGE- OOF!**

* * *

><p>~The Scent of Blood~<p>

-A Soul Eater Fanfic-

*Chapter Three: Missing*

* * *

><p>A black snake slithers through a darkened alley, it's yellow eyes flicking back and forth. The city was bright and cheery today, forcing the serpent to tick to the shadows. It waits, coiled in the darkness in preparation for an upcoming plan. Now was not the time...but it soon would be.<p>

When that time comes...it will strike.

* * *

><p>Crona stood alone in the hallway, shivering. It was a cold, bitter afternoon, and her fairly thin outfit was not helping. One clear droplet of water drips down from Crona's dark eyes. She wants to be alone...but at the same time...she doesn't. She fears the day when Maka turns Soul into a Death Scythe, because then Crona will lose her best friend.<p>

"Crona?" a gentle voice says. "Are you alright?"

Startled, the pink-haired girl whirls around to look at the person behind her. His golden eyes are full of concern, but Crona is not used to seeing a boy look at her like that.

"Ahh!" She jumps back in surprise and fear, backing against the wall.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Kidd sighs. "I was just wondering if you were alright."

"N-No..." Crona stammers, her eyes fixed on the reaper's face, watching for any 'threatening' looks.

"What's wrong?" Kidd asks.

"M-Maka's leaving," Crona whispers. "And then I'll be all alone..."

"No, you won't," Kidd says softly, placing a hand on Crona's shoulder. The girl flinches. "You'll have me, and Liz and Patty, and Black*Star and Tsu-"

"I know, but-but..." Crona wipes away a tear. "It...it won't be the same."

Kidd sighs sadly. "I know. We will all miss Maka immensely. Imagine how Soul must feel. He and Maka have been partners for 3 years."

Crona hangs her head. "Th-That must be hard..."

Suddenly, Ragnarok pops out of Crona's back. "Don't worry Crona, I'll _always_ be right here!" He grabs one of Crona's cheeks and pulls lightly.

"Oww!" Crona cries. "Th-That hurts!"

"Ragnarok, stop!" Kidd says sternly. "Leave Crona alone!"

"Oooo..." Ragnarok grins. "Look Crona, the reaper boy _liiikes_ you!"

"Wha-What?" Crona splutters, turning pink. Kidd seems unaffected by Ragnarok's taunts.

"I am just helping out," he says stiffly. "I'll see you soon, Crona. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He puts his hands behind his back, and slowly walks down the hall. Crona watches him go, still feeling a bit awkward. With a sigh, she turns around and walks the other way.

* * *

><p>Maka slams the door of the apartment behind her, heads into the living room, and collapses onto the couch. She sighs, feeling upset and emotional for practically no reason.<p>

_'Where's Soul?'_ she wonders. _'He should be home by now.' _

Something soft and furry rubs up against Maka's legs, and the meister sits up.

"Hi, Blair," she sighs.

"Hiya, Maka," Blair mews. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Soul?" Maka asks, sounding worried.

"No..." Blair licks her paw. "I hope he comes home soon, I want to play with him..."

"I don't think he'll be in a good mood..." Maka groans, grabbing a book from the side table. Blair meows sadly, jumps off Maka's legs, and pads across the floor to another room.

Maka gazes out the window. The cloudless sky was a beautiful blue-orange. Below it the city's lights were on, giving it a welcoming glow. It seemed like a perfect night...but Maka felt nothing but terrible.

"Soul..." she whispers. "Where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know the snake is incredibly obvious... : But oh well! XD **

**Sorry for the sucky length! I haven't really had time to write more DX**

**Please review!**

**Black*Star: WHY SAY PLEASE WHEN YOU CAN JUST THREATEN TO PUNCH THEM IN THE FA- OOF!**

**Kidd: Please shut up.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing out :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! **

**Sorry that it's been so long. School is really sucking right now, and I've been watching Fairy Tail. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**So, how was your Halloween? Did you dress up? I was Natsu from Fairy Tail.**

**Anyways, the chapter! Hopefully, this length will satisfy you guys! :D**

* * *

><p>~The Scent of Blood~<p>

-A Soul Eater Fanfic-

*Chapter Four: Return*

* * *

><p>Soul kicks a pebble on the street, his hands tucked in his pockets.<p>

"Damn," he mutters. "Stupid Maka... She seems to think that I'm not important..." He stops walking for a second, envisioning her face. "And why is it that I've almost forgiven you already?"

"I don't know..." a voice whispers. "Why have you?"

Soul whirls around, his crimson eyes wide. "Who's there?" he asks, his voice dangerously sharp. Silence is his only answer. The scythe frowns deeply as he steps into an alley. "Come out! I don't like it when people mess with me! Who are you, you bastard?!"

"Your demise..." the voice hisses.

Soul jumps backward, trips over something behind him, and his world goes black.

* * *

><p>Maka was not in a good mood the next morning.<p>

Her eyes were swollen and red, as if she'd been crying all night. She kept her head down as she walked, and ignored anyone who tried to talk to her. Whenever she saw meister-weapon teams chatting and fist-bumping and even holding hands, Maka felt ill and upset.

She waves aside a few concerned classmates as she continues her walk to the classroom. However, there was no stopping a worried Tsubaki.

"Maka?"

"Not now, Tsubaki," Maka sighs, hoping that her friend would leave her alone.

"Is this about what Soul said yesterday?" the chain scythe asks, keeping pace with Maka. The meister doesn't answer.

"Where is Soul anyway?!" Black*Star interjects suddenly, coming out of completely nowhere. The assassin puts his hands behind his head and continues, "He was supposed to-"

"I don't know where he is!" Maka shouts angrily. "He never came home last night, and I'm really worried about him!"

Tsubaki gasps, "Where could he be?"

"We've gotta find him!" Black*Star yells. "He could probably use a big star like me!"

Maka smiles sadly, "Thanks guys, but I...I don't know if he even wants to come back..."

"Are you kidding?!" Black*Star laughs. "You think he'd run away over a silly little spat?! HAHAHAHA!"

"Black*Star's right, Maka," Tsubaki says. "It wasn't that big of a deal. Next time you see him, apologize. There's no reason for you to stay angry at each other."

"But...I haven't seen him that angry in a long time..." Maka whispers. "I don't think it's just the fight. There's something else bothering him."

"But what is it?" Tsubaki asks.

"I have no idea..." Maka admits. "I really have no clue."

"Well, whatever it is...I don't think it's good," Tsubaki sighs.

Maka shifts her books in her arms, "Definitely."

* * *

><p>Death the Kid was late.<p>

Of course, this wasn't a first. He was late at least once a week because of something stupid involving symmetry. This particular morning, he thought he had arranged everything in the entire house symmetrically, only to find that the two vases near Liz's bedroom were too far apart. This sent the reaper on a frantic mission around the house looking for a ruler, which took him a half hour. Then, when he couldn't find it anywhere, he spent fifteen minutes trying to adjust the vases by using his own judgement.

When he was finally satisfied and ready to leave, Patty revealed that she had hidden his ruler somewhere in her dresser. So Kidd spent another fifteen minutes pulling all of Patty's clothes out of their drawers. When he found the ruler, he had to fold all of the clothes symmetrically and put them back, which took fifteen minutes. Then he had to measure the vases (turns out they weren't symmetrical at all. He then said to the sisters that he was glad that he found the ruler otherwise he would've been worried about it all day long).

Finally, he spent another five minutes placing the ruler back in it's correct drawer. By the time they left the house, they were a half hour late to school.

"Kidd, you've really got to get over this," Liz says. "We're really, **really** late. Again."

"It wasn't symmetrical," Kidd replies flatly.

"Haha! Mr. Pig~" Patty giggles, not paying attention at all. Liz sighs.

"Patty, can you stop that? I'm trying to get Mr. Everything-Must-Be-Perfect over here to-"

"Liz, shush!" Kidd suddenly says. "Be completely silent! I thought I heard something..."

"I didn't hear anything," murmurs Liz. Patty giggles.

"Maybe it's a big scary monster! Or a ghost!"

Liz trembles, "A g-ghost?"

"Shh!" The girls fall silent as Kidd listens very closely.

"K-Kidd..." A painful groan reaches the trio's ears. Kidd follows the sound of the voice, stepping into a darkened alley. The reaper's foot touches something, and Kidd looks down nervously, only to find it was a flatted cardboard box. Kidd keeps walking, traveling further and further into the darkness.

Liz, who was still at the entrance to the alley with Patty, was shaking like crazy. "I-I don't think K-Kidd needs our help, Patty. We should j-just stay here..."

"Okay!" Patty then begins humming something to herself that sounded suspiciously like "Mary Had a Little Lab" mixed with "Ring Around the Rosie".

Meanwhile, Kidd was making his way past various pieces of trash. Soda cans, banana peels, cigarette butts, trash bags, and, creepily enough, a broken mirror. Suddenly, his foot nudges something VERY different. Kidd swallows nervously...

...and looks down right at the filthy face of Soul 'Eater' Evans.

"Soul! Are you alright?!" Kidd exclaims.

"Ugh..." Soul groans. "Where am I?"

"An alley not too far from my house," Kidd replies, helping Soul to his feet.

"My head..." Soul moans suddenly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You must have tripped on something and hit the ground hard," Kidd speculates.

"Must've," Soul murmurs. "I don't remember what happened..."

"Well, let's get you to school," Kidd sighs. Soul groans again, but follows Kidd out of the alley.

"Soul!" gasps Liz. "What are you doing here?"

"No clue," Soul replies.

"We need to get to school now, Kidd," Liz sighs. "We're almost 40 minutes late!" Kidd gasps.

"We should wait and arrive at 8:00!"

"**ABSOLUTELY NOT**!"

Behind them, Soul grins evilly. His eyes flash yellow, then return to normal just as quick as they changed.

* * *

><p>As Stein droned on and on, Maka kept her head down on the table in front of her. As the minutes ticked on, her worry for Soul only increased. Her note paper lay blank in front of her, as she couldn't focus on anything but Soul's mysterious disappearance.<p>

"Maka?" Tsubaki nudges her friend gently with her foot. "Are you getting these notes down?"

"No..." Maka mumbles without lifting her head from the table.

"If you like, you can take notes off my notes," Tsubaki offers.

At this, Maka turns her head to the side so she can see her friend. "Thanks, Tsubaki."

"You're welcome, Maka," Tsubaki smiles, very concerned for her friend. The fact that Maka was ignoring SCHOOLWORK worried Tsubaki even more. This wasn't like her.

The sound of the door opening draws Tsubaki's attention. Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters enter smoothly into the room.

"Sorry that we're late," Kidd says to Stein. "We ran into a fellow classmate along the way that needed assistance."

Whispers flew around the room. Tsubaki's eyes widen.

_'I hope they're okay, whoever they are,'_ she thinks.

As Kidd and his weapon duo walk to their seats, all eyes fall on the dirty, exhausted teen behind them. His eyes have dark circles around them from lack of sleep. His clothes are crumpled and filthy. His white hair is slightly gray from grime. A little cut covered with dried blood streaks from an inch away from his mouth's corner to his jaw.

"SOUL!" screams Black*Star, standing up. "YOU'VE RETURNED TO HELP ME WITH MY MISSION!" Multiple people in the class sweatdrop.

Maka sits straight up in her seat. _'Soul?!'_ she thinks. _'He's here?! He's back?!'_ Her eyes widen when she catches glimpse of his beat-up form. "SOUL!" Her partner looks up at her, making the dark circles under his eyes stand out even more.

"Sit down," Stein says to the late-arrivals. The four students follows his directions and take their usual seats.

"Soul!" Maka whispers. "Where have you been?! I was worried sick!"

"I don't remember," Soul groans. "Just leave me alone."

"I will **not** take that for an answer." Maka grabs Soul's arm. "What happened?"

Soul sighs in defeat. "Fine," he snaps. "I was walking home alone yesterday after school. I was taking the long way around near Kidd's place, and I heard this creepy-ass voice. It said something about being my demise or some shit like that. And then...everything went black. I woke up this morning when I heard Kidd and the sisters walking by." He scowls. "There, you happy?"

"What did the voice sound like?" Maka asks, ignoring Soul's attitude.

"I don't remember," Soul grumbles.

Maka sighs, "Okay, Soul, but if you need anything...come talk to me."

"Why should I?" Soul mumbles under his breath so Maka wouldn't. "You don't trust _me _with important stuff."

"I TRUST YOU PERFECTLY!" Maka suddenly screams. Soul swallows. He had hoped she didn't hear him. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S NOT TELLING ME THE WHOLE TRUTH!"

Maka stares at Soul right in the eyes, shaking a bit from anger. She isn't sure why she's freaking out the way she is...but she knows that Soul's hiding something from her. Even if it means forcing him to tell her, in the end, she **will** find out.

Suddenly, it becomes evident to her that the classroom is eerily silent.

"Soul, Maka," Stein says. "Please go to the Death Room."

Maka swallows and slowly get out of her seat. Soul stands up as well, shoving his hands into his pockets moodily. Whispers follow the pair as they head for the door. Black*Star's angry shouts about Soul getting all the attention fill the room within seconds, only to be hurriedly stopped by Tsubaki. The chain-scythe sends Maka a worried glance. Maka catches her eye and simply sighs. Her whole body slumps like a deflated balloon, her anger being replaced by shame and worry.

Once they are outside the door, Soul sighs, "Great job, Miss Perfect."

"Hey, it wasn't me who was missing all night and then showed up late covered in dirt!" Maka fumes. Her anger dies down again, quicker than last time as she thinks a horrifying thought. "Soul...what is Lord Death going to say? And why are we all dysfunctional like this?"

"Who knows?" Soul shrugs. "We've just gotta hold all of our shit together for a little while longer, and then you can go head off to New York with your fancy-pants mother and not have to worry about me." His voice is hollow and bitter, and to Maka's surprise, he doesn't sound mad. She can't put a finger on what emotion he's expressing, so she carries on the conversation.

"You're still upset about that?" Maka asks softly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Soul replies, his voice still having that strange, empty tone. "Maka, do you think I'm just going to forget about it when you've been my partner for 3 years and now you just want to leave?"

Maka hangs her head. "Soul... This is hard for me too, okay? I can never imagine leaving all you guys."

"We're here," Soul says flatly. Maka looks up to see the great big door in front of her.

"Well..." she says softly. "You ready, Soul?"

He nods. "Yeah. I guess. Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was over 2,000 words :)<br>**

**I hope you enjoyed it! What do you think Lord Death is going to say?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!<strong>


End file.
